The Life of a Nobody
by KariFlameUser
Summary: Kita is a 16 year old girl who has lost more than her heart. She meets the Orgnazation gang. New characters. Axel brings her to the Orgnazation.


Disclamer I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters

Chapter I

It was dark to dark to see anything. I was alone and I did not like that. A smell of wet grass had filled the air. A breeze flowed through the trees. There was no light; even the moon was not visible. A portal had opened with little light; a boy had walked out of the portal. The breeze grew stronger, and his silver hair flowed with the wind. Clouds had pasted over the moon showing little light. His big purple eyes stared at me. I could not see his face, but it felt like I've seen him before. I walked towards to boy.  
"Shita, you're not coming back now right?" I asked him.  
He stared at me and shook his head. He closed his eyes and said, "Now Kita don't worry I'll be fine I promise"  
"But why? Why Shita?" I asked him.  
"I can't tell you," said Shita.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"Iwish I could but-  
"Good Morning! Today is going to be in the fifties. Cloudy skies and a little rain"  
I sat up in my bed scratching my head.  
"That was on weird dream," I said.  
"Kita are you ready yet?" Asked my brother.  
"I'll be down in a minute or so"  
I took my backpack from my desk chair. I headed towards my door and went down stairs. I saw my brother sitting at the table. His purple eyes were narrow, anger in his eyes.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"Are you always going to be late sis"  
"I'm nit always late"  
"You are to. Look we don't have time for this. We need to get going"  
"Alright. Is mom going to be home tonight"  
"No, she said that she had to work late tonight"  
Our family was small, my brother and I don't have a father. Just a mother.  
"Kita are you thinking about that again"  
"No! I wasn't Shita"  
"Okay"  
That's my brother Shita. Yeah we are twins and yet we are nothing alike. But I guess that's normal. The weird part is that we have different colored hair. Mine is black and cut short, my brother's is silver and down to his shoulders. 'We are almost there Kita"  
Walking to school is boring. We live so far away from school. But this is the last day of school. Yeah I'm sixteen. Next year I'll be a junior.  
"Hey Kita'  
I turned around to see my friend Olette.  
"Hey where are the guys?" I asked.  
"They are meeting Roxas," she said.  
"If they don't hurry up they'll be late," said Shita.  
"Are they going to enter the Struggle Compotation this year?" I asked.  
"Probably. You know Hayner will," said Olette. "What's the point of going to school when we are going home in two hours?" Asked Shita.  
"Well of you stayed home mom would have a fit," I said, "Finally we're here"  
"See you guys in two hours," said Shita.

Four days had pasted since the last day of school. The Struggle matches had already begun.  
"Go Roxas! You can do it!" I yelled.  
Roxas is up against Vivi.  
"All right let's have a clean match," said the announcer. He held up the struggle bats to Roxas and Vivi. Roxas took the bat and began the battle.  
"Do you think Roxas will win?" Asked Pence.  
"I know that he is going to win," I replied.  
Roxas hit Vivi so hard that almost all of his blue balls were gone. Vivi tried to strike Roxas, but Roxas got out of the way. Roxas went in for one more strike. He hit Vivi so hard that he fell over.  
I felt a wave in the air. I looked around and saw on one moving but Roxas. Before my eyes Vivi had turned into a white creature with a symbol on its head. Roxas's struggle bat turned into some kind of key weapon. Roxas fought the white creature. He had beaten it so easily. In the corner of my eye I could see a man in a black hooded cloak. He was clapping at Roxas's performance.  
He was walking towards Roxas and said, "Alright Roxas fight, fight, fight! You really don't remember. It's me you know. Axel." The man removed his hood to reveal his spiky red hair. His blue-green eyes stared at Roxas.  
"Axel?" Asked Roxas.  
"Talk about blank with a capital "B". Man oh man even the dusks aren't going to crack this one"  
"What's going ON"  
Roxas threw down his weapon.  
"Number XIII . Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one"  
Axel stretched out his arms. A weapon was summoned. They looked like a sun almost. He twirled the weapon in his hands. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt my friend. I stood up and ran to Roxas.  
"Well, well, well who is this Roxas? I thought that everyone was frozen"  
"Kita what are you doing"  
"I'm not going to let him hurt you," I said.  
"I can handle this on my own! Kita he might hurt you!" Said Roxas.  
"Well fine then!" I said.  
I started to walk away from Roxas. I hit a warm black clothed chest. I looked up to see Axel there trying to stop me.  
"What do you want!" I yelled.  
"Leave her alone!" Said Roxas.  
Axel looked down at me and smirked. I didn't know what he wanted. So I turned around. He grabbed me by the arm.  
"Let me go!" I yelled.  
"Let her go!" Said Roxas swinging the keyblade at Axel.  
Axel blocked Roxas's attack with his weapon. He smirked at Roxas. I felt another wave in the air. Another man had appeared. His face covered in bandages, and he wore a red cloak.  
"Roxas! Don't listen to this Nobody," said the man.  
"Roxas!" Said the man and Axel.  
"Roxas!" They said once more.  
I ran back to where I was standing before all this happened.  
"Hayner, Pence, Olette. Hayner, Pence, Olette!" Yelled Roxas.  
Time started up once again. Everyone was cheering for Roxas. Roxas and I looked around confused.  
"The winner is Roxas!" Said the announcer.  
"Kita. Kita over here," someone said.  
I looked around and saw my brother trying to get a hold of me. I ran through the crowd.  
"What is it Shita?" I asked.  
"It's mom," he began, "She got into a care accident"  
"Is she alright?" I asked.  
He shook his head. Shita's eyes closed and he faced the ground.  
'No, NO SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" I shouted.  
Everyone around us became quiet. They stared at us. I felt my heart stop. I placed my hand on my chest to feel a heart beating. There was no pulse. I ran away from the Struggle matches. Hot tears came out of my eyes.  
I kept running, I would not stop. When I opened my eyes again, I was at the mansion. I sat down in front of the gate. My head hit my knees. I couldn't stop crying. I looked back up to see a black portal open. A man wearing a black hooded cloak came out.  
"Aw what's the matter Kita?" He asked.  
"How do you know my name"  
"You don't remember? We just met." He removed his hood reveled his vibrant red hair. "Do you remember now"  
"Axel...you were after Roxas"  
"Well there was a change in plans. The boss wants a new, fresh nobody"  
"Kita! Kita where are you?" Yelled Shita.  
"You'll see more of me Kita," said Axel.  
He summoned the black portal. He walked inside and disappeared. "Kita there you are. What's wrong"  
"You ask what's wrong? Shita our mother is dead"  
"I know that but Uncle-  
"I don't want Uncle to take us away! All right! I want to stay here with my friends. Is that too much to ask? Huh"  
"No, Kita just listen to me- "NO! Just leave me alone!" I got up from where I was sitting and ran away from Shita. I ran back to the struggle matches. Roxas had beaten the last guy. I saw Pence and Olette cheering for him. Olette saw me. My eyes red and puffy.  
She walked over to me and said, "Kita are you okay"  
"Not really"  
"Do you want to talk about it"  
"No, it's okay really. I'll see you guys around okay"  
"Yeah don't worry about it. I'll explain to Roxas that you don't feel good"  
I walked away from the struggle matches. The sun was setting now. Cool air blew all around me. I checked to see if I still had a heart beat. No luck. It was just as if my heart was never there. I walked around the town at least twice now. There was hardly any light left in the sky. I started to head home. When I walked in the door I saw Uncle standing in the living room. Shita had a worry look on his face.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"Ah good Kita you're home," said Uncle, "Kita your mom is-  
"I am well aware of that"  
"Yes, you two will have to live with me"  
"I am not going anywhere"  
"Me either. This is our home Uncle. You can't take us away," said Shita.  
"I am your guardian now. You two will stay with me," said Uncle. "NO! I AM NOT STAYING HERE!" I shouted.  
I grabbed Shita's hand and ran out of the house. I brought Shita to the mansion. I let go of his hand and sat down. A man with red bandages on his face stood before Shita.  
"Who are you?" Shita asked.  
"You can just call me Diz," he said.  
"Then what do you want"  
"Come inside the mansion and all will be explained"  
"Shita," I said.  
"Don't worry I'll be back," he said.  
The gate to the mansion opened. Shita and Diz walked deeper to the mansion's front door. I continued to sit, waiting for Shita.  
"What are you waiting for? Are you waiting for me?" Said a voice.  
A black portal opened and Axel walked out. He smirked, and walked towards me. I got up from where I was sitting. "I need answers Axel"  
"What kind of answers"  
"One: why can't I feel my heart beating? Two: what's a Nobody"  
"Okay a Nobody is an incomplete person. And Nobody's don't have hearts"  
"So I am a Nobody"  
"That's right"  
"Then why does your leader need me"  
"I can't answer that one"  
"Why not"  
"Well because I don't know the answer myself"  
"Then who is your leader"  
"You'll have to come with me to see him"  
"Why?" "Because he wants to explain everything to you"  
"But my brother-  
"He is with Diz. He won't be coming back"  
"Well why not"  
"I don't know the answer to that either. Do you want to stay here or do you want to come with me"  
"I don't want to go back home. And I don't have anywhere to go"  
"Then is that a 'yes"  
"Yep"  
I smiled and walked towards Axel. I tripped on a rock and I could see my head hitting the ground. But that never came. Soft black fabric was in my face. I looked up to see Axel. 'He caught me' I thought. I could feel my face burning red.  
"What you didn't think that I would catch you"  
I pushed myself away from his chest, and got back on my feet. Axel summoned the portal and we walked into it."What did you want to tell me Diz?" Asked Shita.  
"Well I need you to shut down Organization XIII"  
"Why do you need me"  
"You'll know soon enough."


End file.
